


(let's pack up and run away) Just me and You

by xJordanKayX



Series: Same Faces Different Places [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, but maybe not :D, more tags may be to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Alice Cooper and FP Jones can'T fight their attraction for each other(Summary is crap, maybe just try it?!)I have no idea about the rating system, but I bumped this up to E because of chapter 2. If that was not necessary, please let me know ;)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheXtremeFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXtremeFangirl/gifts).



> I have promised that TheXtremeFangirl for a very long time now, and I am sorry for only coming around to it now. Truth is, that I wrote and finished this in Three Parts weeks ago, when I have been sick in bed with the flue and have been feeling like shit. I decided to not upload it then, because I wanted to go over it when I was more clearheaded and maybe edit it some. And boy am I glad I did not upload that. Simply put: It was complete and utter crap!  
> I've been trying to rework it ever since, but I can't seem to actually make it better, so I decided to delete everything and start anew.  
> I was going to upload one chapter each when I am done, but since I have kept you waiting for so long already, I thought I will give would chapter 1 already to make up for the wait and to show you that I have not forgotten :)
> 
> I still hope this is what you have been hoping for :) Enjoy
> 
> Title is borrowed from a verse from Your Love by Little Mix
> 
> World:  
> A Riverdale where FP Jones is from out off town, Hal and Alice are High School sweethearts and there are no kids

Happily married, that's what she would have described herself as, not long ago. Last week she would have sworn there could be nothing that will ever have her question her feelings for her husband or her marriage on the whole. But she hadn't met FP Jones back then. 

Alice Cooper and her husband own the biggest newspaper in town, have been for the last ten years. They had started off in a small room, equipped with an old computer Hal had bought during college and a printer that cost almost more in toner cartridges than they made money in selling issues. The first year had been hard, and they more than once had the talk about giving up their own business and applying as journalists at the Riverdale News, but the Register had been their dream ever since they bonded over their School Newspaper back in High School. And so they had pulled through, working harder than ever, and gradually they became a well established newspaper in Riverdale. Today, they have long since bought out Riverdale News and are the top selling Paper in Riverdale and close proximity. And now, finally, they have gotten the chance to expand into their own TV branch, all they needed was a place to set it up. 

Hal had hired his old friend to add the new wing to their offices, and not only was Fred Andrews hired because of that friendship, but because Andrews' construction was the best around. He only employed the best of the best he could find and they had renovated the whole of The Register some five years ago and the work had just been exceptional. Fred and his men had been by a few times to get the lay of the land and to see what they will have to work with and construction had begun ten days ago. 

Her husband had been in charge of meeting with Fred and the workers and being kept in the loop about problems or the general progress, because neither of them really know anything about construction, but Alice doesn't care on top of it. To her, it doesn't matter how they get the place to look like it is supposed to in the end, as long as they do and what does she care if they have to pay ten or fifty men when the Register makes enough money to pay a hundred, every hour for at least a year straight. 

So she only meets FP Jones three days after construction has begun and only because her husband is out off town and she needs to attend his daily meeting with the foreman. She's more than a little surprised when she sees him, because she knows almost everyone in town and she * does * know everyone working for Fred, but she's never seen him before. But she hides her surprise at seeing him just as well as the shiver that runs through her when she takes his hand. She hasn't felt this since High School, when she started dating her now-husband and it scares her just that little bit, that she'd have to say the feeling is even stronger now. She pushes it down as far as possible; she doesn't know the man and she is definitively * not * attracted to another man. Neither physically nor emotionally. 

It doesn't take long for her to admit to herself that that's a lie and actually starts accompanying Hal to his meetings just to get a glimpse at the man she will only ever look at and never start something with. But she still tries to at least ignore it when she's with her husband, which is proven even harder when she's sure he finds her attractive, too, given his constant flirting and the heavy looks when Hal is not in the immediate vicinity. 

She makes it a whole four weeks after that initial meeting, is able to be polite but not too interested in him when at the work site next to her husband. She ignores the smirks and looks, because she knows it will not amount to anything anyway, that this was just a little attraction between two married people that have no intention of acting on it. Where's the harm in a little flirting when it will never move any further than that? And then she had learned that * he * is not married, never has been and that he's initially just been in town for a couple weeks, but when he'd gotten a temporary job at Andrews' construction to pay for his further travels he'd been offered the Register contract and that had placed him in town for months instead of weeks. He will be leaving when construction is finished, where to, she has no idea, isn't sure if he actually knows that. 

And that's the deciding factor in her attempt to justify what she is about to do. She loves her husband, she really does and she has no intention of leaving him, no matter for whom, but there's just this strange emotion she feels whenever FP Jones is around. It's like she's being pulled, almost physically, across the room, towards him by some invisible magic. She really doesn't want to hurt her husband, but this is something she feels almost unable to stop, as if it is completely out of her hands. And, since he's been gone in a couple of months anyway, this has to be neither awkward nor a recurring thing. And most importantly, Hal would never have to find out. 

She tries to tell herself that, if FP had been a regular resident of Riverdale, with a house of his own and a steady job around the corner, she would never have entertained the thought at all. She has no intention of starting an affair with anyone, no matter how handsome and hot he might be and she's sure that there's a way bigger chance for it to develop into exactly that, or come to light, when they would cross paths from time to time over the next decades. A one time thing, with him gone in a few months, is way easier to hide. They would just have sex, they would get over their growing attraction towards each other and then they would never speak about it again. It was that simple. The fact, that a one night stand would probably not really make any difference to a full fledged affair in her husband's eyes, is something she's pushed as far back in her mind as possible. 

With the plan formed in her mind, now the only thing she has to do is wait for the right opportunity. She will not be doing this somewhere on the construction site – an improvised office, an already half finished room or, god forbid, any of the portable toilets – with her husband around to, with any luck, walk in on them. But she also will not be conning the address of his motel out off either him or Fred – that's way too risky – and show up at his doorstep unexpectedly one night. She couldn't live with the embarrassment if all this was just a fun game for him and he had never actually had any intention of sleeping with her. She really, * really * doesn't believe that, he's way too interested in her, checking out her ass way too often for that not want to lead somewhere. But she's still cautious. What if he really didn't want her and would be telling her husband she's practically thrown herself at him? No, that wouldn't do. Throwing herself at him like that would defeat the purpose. Both of them really – her husband not finding out and getting to sleep with him. 

But still, she had a plan, and that plan involved accompanying Hal to the construction site every chance she got. Every single one. There were the daily meetings with FP to go over the general process, there was one weekly meeting with all of the workers to make sure they were still on track and everything was running smoothly and then, there were the occasional 'surprise' visits to see the progress for themselves and to check on the workers. And, as much as she is not interested in the actual work one tiny bit, Alice goes with him every time, just to send a flirty smile at FP or to catch one of his. She dares him without words to be more forward or to stop. She needs to know if this is leading somewhere, and she makes it clear, that if it does she's willing to give it a try, but if it's not, she's not his personal fun project. And he understands perfectly what she's asking of him and two days after that silent conversation across the table with the blueprints, he comes to stand beside her. He wants to show her something, he claims, points to two or three random spots on the blueprint improvises two or three sentences, while Hal is occupied talking with another worker about something or other. When he leaves her alone again, he purposefully walks behind her, hand moving from one hip to the other with his movement, briefly grazing her backside in between. The look he sends with the touch is unmistakable. 

She shivers at the thought, excuses herself just after, because as much as she has been the one thinking up the plan and setting it in motion, actually having the confirmation she has been waiting for is just too much for her to handle right now. It means she will be cheating on her husband, and it's the first time that she realizes, that yes, a one time thing is as bad as an ongoing affair. But her mind is set, and she hates herself for it, there is just nothing she can do about it anymore. She knows Hal will be out of town for something she didn't care enough to remember come next week and then, it would be her obligation again to check the progress on the construction site; to have one-on-one meetings with FP Jones in the small trailer they'd set up as an improvised office. And she knows that she will not be able to stop the inevitable then. The more she thinks about it, the less scared and the more excited she gets though. 

Hal leaves early on Monday morning and Alice has taken it as her day off, to be able to see him off. At least that's the official version she tells him. Because she can't tell him she's opted to stay home today so she will not be tempted to walk across the lot and drag FP off into the closest free space just hours after her husband left. She thinks that might be pushing it a little. But monday ends, and as much as she probably should, she's not dreading tuesday. So what if she had that daily meeting with FP she'd skipped out off yesterday? So what if she would end up screwing him today? Wasn't that what she had been wanting to do for weeks already?!

And then her meeting goes off without a hitch and he's the perfect gentleman and she's driving herself crazy the remainder of the day and the whole following night. Did she really misinterpret his signals so much? He might want her, yes there's no questioning that, but maybe * he's * decent enough not to want to do this when she's married to someone else – something that should have been expected of her honestly. She's still deep in thought and maybe just that little bit pissed at him, when she arrives at work on wednesday. She catches his eye from across the parking lot – she's parking by the front door on her designated parking space; he's parked his truck in the very back corner to be nearer the half empty lot their new building wing will be – and he smiles and sends her a short wave. And then the smug bastard dares giving her a once over from afar, smirks at her and turns around to leave. 

She enters the building, walks up to her office, dumps her things unceremoniously on her desk and promtly leaves again. Who the hell does he think he is; she's mad because he can't just do that. He can't just make her question her whole marriage and when she finally accepts it fully, he does * this *. She takes the long way across the parking lot, this way she won't have to walk through the whole site to get to the office. The fewer people know she's here right now, the better. 

She enters without knocking or waiting for a reply. She'd taken a look around and hadn't seen him, so he can only be in there. He's in conversation with one of the workers and it looks unimportant enough, that she feels the permission to interrupt like this. And really, even if she didn't she wouldn't care. 

“We have something to discuss.” She doesn't even acknowledges the other man in the room. She tries to not sound as pissed as she feels, because she can simply put this off as a business meeting that way. He's not smiling at her now, so he probably knows she's pissed though. “It's important” She adds, with a quick look at the other man, when he won't leave. Then FP dismisses him with a nod of his head and Alice turns to watch him walk out the trailer. She hasn't heard him move behind her, but the moment the door is shut, she turns around again, set on asking what the hell his problem was. 

He is right behind her and he kisses her before she can even utter a single word let alone decide on what this word would have been anyway. For a moment she's completely lost, kissing him back with just as much passion and want. And god, it feels incredible. She'd swear she's never felt like this while kissing someone. Ever. Not even her husband. That's when she pulls back. The thought of her husband had brought back the reason they are here in the first place. She doesn't get very far, though, because somehow, they had changed position during their kiss and her legs are pressed up against the desk. He's standing way too close and when he finally realizes that he maybe should not have done this, he steps half a step back. He watches her. 

“What are you doing?” She asks him, calmer than she had originally planned, but she's still hast found her breath again completely. She scoots back onto the edge of the desk, as if she wanted something else from him than an answer. The look in her eyes however tells him differently. 

“I thought you wanted this” It's neither a statement nor a question. It's something in between and it just highlights how unsure he is of what had just happened. 

“I thought * you * wanted this” She shoots back, managing to sound at least a little more like she had wanted to. “At least until yesterday” She adds with an icy look. This was not going like it should. They should be all over each other with her husband gone, not fight over things that hadn't even happened yet. 

And then he actually laughs. A short, hard sound and at her narrowed eyes he hurries to explain. “You are the one being married here. You are the one that has to be sure that this is worth it” He tries reaching for her hand and she lets him. She lightly laces their fingers together and tugs him that half step towards her he'd taken earlier. 

“What the hell did you think the last weeks had been about?” This time, she laughs, too. It's soft in comparison to him and she's not meeting his eyes. Rather she's watching herself play with their entangled fingers. 

“I needed you to make the first step” She can feel his gaze on her face and it's just too much. She has to look at him, can't fight the urge any longer. What she sees is something she's not prepared to name or even think about. This is a one time thing, no other feeling than lust is supposed to have a place here. 

“Here I am” Their eyes lock for a moment that feels like it's an eternity and she feels that same thing she's seen in his eyes tug at her insides, but she pushes it down. Even if she wanted to, this will not ever be repeated again. 

“Are you sure?” He hasn't stopped looking into her eyes yet and she doesn't mind. The intimacy it creates makes her want him even more. She pulls him even closer with their joined hands and he steps in between her legs, pushing the short skirt up her thighs at the movement. 

“Could you just kiss me again” She tries to sound annoyed, doesn't pull it off and he swallows the new wave of laughter coming from her lips with his own. 

This time she buries her hands in his hair immediately and deepens the kiss without hesitation. He steps as close as he can, knees hitting the hard wooden desk she's sitting on. He wants nothing more than to take his time, to undress her completely and to worship every single inch of her body. If this was only going to be a one off, than he wants something to remember her by when he leaves. And, surprisingly, she wants the same thing, but she's also acutely aware of the door that's not locked and the fact that they should keep this as emotionless as possible. She doesn't plan on leaving her husband. Not even for him. 

So he keeps kissing her while sliding his hands up the inside of her thighs, pushing the skirt further up. She clumsily shifts on the smooth surface to assist him in sliding it out from under her legs and up over her hips. There is no time for teasing and slow, but he can't * not * trail his fingers over her damp underwear once. The moan she breathes into his mouth is everything he's dreamed of. 

When his hands reach for her waist on either side, she thinks he's going to lift her shirt over he head after all ( and damn, she would have let him, no matter how not exposed she wants to be here, in this semi-public spot), but he just slides his arms around her. She catches on quickly, locking her legs around his hips and then he's lifting her off the table as if she weighted nothing. She holds herself to him with her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, leaving a trail of little bite marks on the side of it, while he's riding her of her panties. She kicks them from her legs when she's sitting back on the desk. 

Then she reaches for his belt, undoing it with a casual movement and it's only a matter of seconds before his jeans and boxers join her underwear on the floor. Alice reaches for him, stroking his hard length just a few times, before guiding him into her. She bites his shoulder when he fills her completely, and he buries his face in her hair to keep from making any loud noises. She feels incredible around him and he has to take a second to get his bearing again and when he finally starts moving within her, she has to bite his shoulder even harder because this is so much better than she could have ever imagined. 

She doesn't have to tell him what she likes, what she wants; he seems to know when to pick up the pace, when to slow down, when to let her take the lead. Like they had done this many times over already. That thought, the fact that they are so in sync with each other and what it inevitable meant, pushes her over the edge and she climaxes on a muffled cry just before her orgasm brings his own release. 

They don't really talk while gathering their few shed articles of clothing. IT had been amazing, but it was done and life would go on like before they ever met. She had her husband and he would be leaving town in a couple of months anyway – and this was nothing to be repeated or ever spoken of.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued affair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will not take this long, since I am permanently back online now ;)

A one time thing, that's exactly what it had been. For the next five hours. She had been completely unable to focus on the work in front of her (she'd later learn, that he had a hard time thinking about anything other than their encounter, too). Instead, her mind had a tendency to drift off into memory of his touch on her skin, his kiss on her lips. The way he felt when he was pressed up against her; inside her. She's been worked up enough to debate abandoning her work, turning around and doing it all over again, not thirty minutes after she'd left him in the makeshift office. And maybe, that had even scared her a little. 

This one time should have been enough to get him out off her system, because all this is, is a stupid physical attraction that would and should never amount to anything else at all. She should not even have let herself be tempted to try it once, she knows that, but once is all she would allow herself. Her husband will be home soon and FP will be leaving town and none of this ever happened. She won't ever speak of it again, and she'll never think about him. By the way they had parted earlier, she's sure he's on the same page here.

But, if the way they had talked before had been any indication, then she's also sure that they are on the same page with something else, too. If she'd ever decide to do this again, he would not be saying no, either. He's willing to make this a one time thing for her sake, but the way he'd looked at her just after they'd kissed the first time, it's not what he wants. And then she'd admit to herself for the first time, that there would be no question about continuing this, if she weren't married. Damn, she's even considering it while * being * married. 

She'd gone through her emails, sorted out the important ones from the unimportant ones, deleting the spam and the advertisements. She'd answered the important ones right away after, mind only half on the task at hand, pushing back the others, setting a reminder in her phone to go through them later that day. Then she had checked her phone, but there had been no message from her husband yet and so she had opened up her recent documents and started on continuing the piece that was supposed to be featured in the next issue. None of this had really occupied her mind fully, and so, when the message from Hal finally arrived, saying he's done with his current meeting and has a few minutes to talk, she's been debating making up an excuse not to call him. The last thins she really wanted to do, had been speaking to her husband while thinking about another man – or what she had done with said other man earlier. She had picked up her phone and dialed his number anyway, because another thing she didn't need was her husband being suspicious of anything. And her not taking an opportunity to talk to him was just out of the ordinary for her. 

She'd kept the conversation as short as possible however, just asking the most basic of questions about him and the business trip he's on, avoiding any talk at all about the ongoing construction. Luckily, their daily meeting with the foreman doesn't take place until some time in the afternoon normally, so she has no problems dodging any of Hal's question regarding the progress and FP Jones. That's not to say he's hasn't been on her mind constantly, even while she'd bid her husband goodbye and told him she loved him. It wasn't a lie, she did love him, but she just couldn't help but feel guilty, because that short conversation had brought one thought prominently to the forefront of her mind. She might not love FP, but could there really be no feelings whatsoever involved, when she can't hold a conversation with the man she's been married to for decades without thinking about the other man? 

Hal had told her the talks were going smoothly and that he will probably be home a few days earlier than initially expected and the only feeling that information sparked in her had been sadness about having less days to be with FP. There had been no happiness about seeing her husband, but only the fact that their affair would be over sooner than she wanted it to. She had almost physically slapped herself out of these thoughts, because there * was * no affair. This was a one time thing and nothing more. They had both mutually, if silently, agreed to that and it did not matter if her husband came home now or in a year. Her and FP were done, had been from the moment she'd muffled her cry of pleasure against his shoulder to keep from alerting anyone else that she'd just had one of the best orgasms of her life. 

And that is exactly the thought stuck in her head for the next four hours in which she'd been trying to do her actual work. She's constantly reliving their encounter, getting more and more unfocused by the minute. She hasn't been that turned on in a while and all it took was the memory of him. She didn't even need his physical touch to spark that fire deep inside her. It's ridiculous, she knows that, but she can't help it either. It's during a brief meeting with one of their employees, who actually asks her if she's feeling alright, that Alice finally notices she's been crossing and uncrossing her legs behind her desk over and over again, unconsciously trying to quench the pulsing sensation her thoughts of him had sent to her lower parts. It's then that she realizes she needs to take care of this as soon as possible. She'd assured the worried girl that she was fine, wrapped the meeting up in record time without seeming to rush it and leaves her office just half a minute after the girl does. 

Her preferred destination had been the nearest restroom, this was nothing she couldn't handle on her own, and she was * not * going to sleep with him again. But it seemed like she * was * when her feet walked her right past the bathroom and towards the elevator. She had still been cursing her traitorous mind, when she'd taken out her cell phone and had sent a text to the number her husband had given her for emergencies yesterday before he'd left. It was supposed to be a publicly accessible cell for all the construction workers to use should something need immediate attention, but Alice knows, that it was mostly carried by FP. Still, she's careful in her wording and doesn't sign it with any name or initial. If he's the one reading the text, he'd know who sent it ans what it meant. If it wouldn't be him, then there was no fear of being found out. 

The old storage room on the ground floor might not be the best place for what she's about to do, but at least the door locks. She'd had sex with him on a unstable desk in a makeshift office trailer where anyone could have walked in. So she figures the storage room a step up. She takes way too much care no to be seen since her destination lies in the back of the building where nobody ever hangs around anyway, but she won't take any risks here. This is already wrong enough, she doesn't need anyone finding out on top of it. Especially since this will be the last time they were going to do this anyway. 

She enters the storage room, closes the door behind her and leans her back against the opposite wall. It's not much space, even empty as it is, but it's just enough for two people to relieve some serious sexual tension. It's not long before she hears noises outside the door and she holds her breath; if it's not him she doesn't want to have to explain what she's doing here to anyone. The door opens and closes quickly, and when the light switch is turned on, he's casually leaning against the door, a smug grin on his face. She hadn't dared turning it on before for fear someone else might be coming in here for whatever reason, but now she's glad to be able to see his handsome face. Damn, she'd missed him even when she was not supposed to. 

She pushes off the wall the same moment he reaches behind him to turn the lock on the door and then she's kissing him like she's never kissed anyone before. Her hands grab fistfuls of his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, while his hands are busy pulling her closer – one of them behind her back, the other in her blonde hair. He moves further down, pulling her into his body with his hand on her backside and she presses against him willingly. Her hands have finally reached underneath his shirt and she's mapping his chest and back with her fingers, committing his shape and form and feel to memory. If this was the last time they'd do this, she needs that. Needs something to remember him by. 

She breaks from their kiss first, taking a few much needed breaths, while still trying to move further into his body, even though there's no way for her to get any closer than she already is. He's pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder, his other hand joining his first on her ass. 

“What happened to this only happening once?” FP breathes against her skin, barely audible through her heavy breathing and the fog inside her brain. She hears him though, reaches up on her tiptoes, in the process pressing impossibly closer to him still, until she reaches his ear. 

“I never said that” And it's the truth. She might have thought it, said it to herself and maybe even implied it through her actions, but she had, in fact, never voiced that thought aloud to him. Her answer seems to be enough for him, as he's turning them around abruptly, swallowing the sound of surprise coming form her lips when her back crashes against the door. She feels him smirk against her lips, before she opens hers and welcomes his tongue inside her mouth again, eagerly showing him just how much she enjoys kissing him. 

She reaches for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one, as fast as her trembling fingers allow and then she slides it down his arms, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Then she brings his hands to the hem of her shirt and urges him to take it off. She's not about to be completely naked in a storage room at her workplace, no matter how solidly the door is locked this time, but she needs his hot touch on her naked skin and with her shirt gone, there's no other place for his hands to be right now. They break their kiss just long enough for him to lift the garment over her head and then she reaches for him again and their lips lock in a passionate kiss once more. 

Their kissing for a long while, hands roaming, exploring formerly covered places and when they finally break again, he wastes no time in attaching his lips to her torso, trailing kisses and nibbles and little bites over her still partly covered breasts, up to her shoulder and neck, and back again. She holds him to her with her hands in his hair, head falling back against the door behind her when he presses one of his legs in between hers. Her skirt has ridden up far enough that he's pressing directly against her underwear and she's not even embarrassed that he can probably feel how turned on she is by him. She moans, not caring if she might be heard on the other side of the door and whispers his name like a chant into the otherwise stillness of the room. 

She feels him move down her body, trailing kisses against her breastbone and her stomach, her waist but she only consciously registers what he's up to when his hands reach for the zipper of her skirt. This is dangerous, they don't have much time, they will definitively be caught. So she reaches for his hands, laces their fingers behind her back and stops him from moving. 

“FP” She wants to say more, tell him why she's stopping this, but the thought of his head between her legs in making her breathless. He looks up at her then, searches her eyes, finds exactly what he's been looking for and then smiles at her. 

“I'm on my lunch break” And she takes her hands from his. Her skirt hits the floor just seconds after and she steps out of it and kicks it to the side without thought. He sits back on his feet, just looks at her for a moment, standing before him in nothing but a lacy black lingerie set. Damn if she hadn't planned this. The moment he takes to admire her is obviously too long in her opinion and she drags one of her hands down her body and pushes her panties to the side, giving him the hottest view he can imagine ever having seen. It's also an invitation he doesn't need to receive twice and she bites her tongue to keep from screaming when his tongue touches her hot center. He swipes his tongue up and down her folds long enough to have her pressing her lower body into his face and then he moves up and flicks it against her aching clit and this time she actually screams while her head hits the wood behind her. Her hands fly into his hair while he's sucking on her clit, and it's just like their first encounter – he reads her like an open book, knows what to do and how to touch her to bring her the most pleasure. 

She comes, pressing her center even harder against him, when he pushes two fingers into her, moving in and out of her at a fast, steady pace; fucking her just how she likes it. 

She pulls him to his feet even before she's completely found her breath again, fusing their lips together in a searing kiss. She tastes herself on his tongue and it drives her crazier than she ever thought possible. So she reaches for his belt, undoing it and pushing his jeans and shorts down his legs before he even notices what she's doing. Sinking down to her knees, she hears him take in a hitched breath above her. 

“Alice” It's him this time, who's not able to say what he means to, but just like she had earlier, he hopes she understands. 

She does, still... “I just need...” to know how this feels, should this be the last time. She can't say that though, she's not brave enough for that. “Just tell me when to stop” 

She doesn't wait for a reply, before taking him in her mouth, hearing him groan. She works her mouth over his hard cock carefully, aware he might stop her any time and she resists the urge to reach between her own legs and bring herself to another orgasm. She needs him for that and it doesn't take long before she feels him tug at her hair gently, shortly followed by him telling her to stop. She's tempted to ignore him for just a second, but then the thought of him inside her overpowers that. 

Getting up to her full height, she kisses him once, briefly but thoroughly. Then she turns, moving against him in clear invitation and when he enters her, she grabs for his hand, lacing their fingers against the door next to her head. He gives her time to adjust to him, capturing her lips when she turns her head to look over her shoulder. Then he's suddenly moving, pushing her into the hard wood in front of her and she matches his movements stroke by stroke. It's just a few minutes until she can feel him slowing down, holding back, but she doesn't mind him being selfish. She's close, maybe his orgasm will push her over the edge, maybe it won't but it doesn't matter right now. She wants to feel him come inside her, to claim her as his and she tightens her inner muscles around him and then she feels him lose the battle with his self control. 

When he's done, she kisses him again, the angle is incredibly awkward, but she knows he's about to apologize and she doesn't want that. And so she kisses him and instead of saying anything that had been on his mind, his hand sneaks down her front and he brings her to her own orgasm with a few strokes of his skilled fingers. 

They don't immediately spring apart in search of their clothing this time, but rather stay pressed up against each other, reveling in the closeness, sharing short, sloppy kisses for a while, until he needs to get back to his work. She does, too, but unlike him, she's not really on a time limit. They take their time getting dressed, she helps buttoning up his shirt in between more kisses. She unlocks the door, hand on the nob already, when she turns back to him with a smirk on her face. 

“I only had to be the one making the * first * step” He's smiling on his way back to the worksite. 

For her, the day goes on fast after, her mind still occupied with thoughts of him, but the moment she'd stopped trying to banish them, she'd actually been able to focus on her work, too. She meets him twice a day over the next couple of days, in the same storage room and it's not only her initiating the encounters. He's just as into this as she is, and it seems that he's realized she wants him like this, too. Really wants him, not just as some quick fling when her husband is out of town. 

Her husband comes back four days later, telling her how easy it had been to score the contract they'd wanted and Alice listens to all he has to say, puts in the right words where they are necessary, but she's not really into the conversation either. Hell, she didn't even know which contract he's been talking about in the first place. She's been screwing one of their construction workers just an hour before she'd picked up Hal at the airport and as much as she hates herself for it, she doesn't plan on stopping, now that he's back home. They just have to be more careful, move this away from the Register and the construction site and the storage room. 

She stops going to every meeting with her husband, claims she's had enough of the work while he was gone. In truth, she's afraid one look would give them away, and as much as she loves sleeping with FP Jones, she has no intention of leaving her husband. No intention at all of him finding out about them, and where FP is completely on the same page with her about that, neither of them can predict their reactions to one another with Hal in the room. 

But she knows where he lives now, and suddenly working late at the office is becoming one of her favorite things to do. Her husband doesn't question it, he's always bringing work home with him and he knows she works better at the Register than at home with all these distractions around her. And so she finds herself spending everything from 30 minutes to 3 hours in his bed at least every other day and she doesn't even feel the least bit ashamed about it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> original promt:  
> Hi! I was wondering if I might be able to prompt you for Safe Places Different Faces again? I had an idea that's kind of like Alice and Hal are the owners of some company and FP is like a construction worker adding a new wing to the building or something, and he and Alice started an affair a couple weeks after the project started and it's been a few months (getting close to the new add on being finished and therefore FP leaving) and he asks her to marry him and run off and whatnot. And even though I shouldn't, if you do decide to do this, can you make it M rated?


End file.
